closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Longest Logos
This is a list of the longest logos that are cataloged on this website. All logos on this list are above 30 seconds in length. Note: This list is incomplete. If you find any more logos with a length span of 30 seconds or more, please add it here.There are 115 long logos in total. 2 MINUTES TO 3 MINUTES *Antenne 2 (France) (4th logo, startup variant): 3 minutes *France 3 (France) (7th logo): 2 minutes 39 seconds *Selena Studios: 2 minutes 24 seconds *Astro Records & Filmworks (Germany) (1st logo): 2 minutes 4 seconds *Antenne 2 (France) (5th logo, startup variant): 2 minutes *Hammer Video Home: 2 minutes 1 MINUTE AND 30 SECONDS TO 1 MINUTE AND 59 SECONDS *Photo Video (1st Logo): 1 minute and 51 seconds *Abirami Enterprises: 1 minute and 49 seconds *Vue Cinemas: 1 minute and 41 seconds *France 3 (France) (6th logo): 1 minute 40 seconds *Hendring Limited: 1 minute and 40 seconds *Antenne 2 (2nd logo): 1 minute and 33 seconds *France 2 (1st logo): 1 minute 31 seconds *Cine Video: 1 minute and 30 seconds *Video Adi: 1 minute and 32 seconds 1 MINUTE TO 1 MINUTE AND 29 SECONDS *Antenne 2 (6th logo): 1 minute 27 seconds *Shourie's SGS Pvt. Ltd: 1 minute and 18 seconds *REX Video: 1 minute and 14 seconds *IMAX Corporation (5th Logo): 1 minute and 10 seconds *HBO Feature Presentation (10th Bumper): 1 minute and 10 seconds *Park Avenue: 1 minute and 10 seconds *Vestal Video (1st logo): 1 minute and 10 seconds *Sinai Productions (Israel): 1 minute and 9 seconds *Supreme Entertainment: 1 minute and 8 seconds *Astro Records & Filmworks (Germany)(2nd logo): 1 minute 7 seconds *VIER (1st Logo (start-up and closedown) and 8th logo): 1 minute and 6 seconds *IMAX Corporation (1st Logo): 1 minute and 4 seconds *Class Video: 1 minute and 1 second *Doordarshan (India): 1 minute and 1 second *Bravo (UK) (1st Logo, "The Theatre" variant): 1 minute *PPI Entertainment: 1 minute *TF1 (France) (5th logo): 1 minute *THX (Eclipse) (60-Second variant): 1 minute 30 SECONDS TO 59 SECONDS *Island Visual Arts: 59 seconds *European Video Corporation: 57 seconds *France 3 (France) (4th logo): 56 seconds *Ka 2 (1st logo, startup variant): 55 seconds *Boyd's Video: 55 seconds *SVC Video: 55 seconds *National Arts (India) (1st Logo): 54 seconds *Kace International: 53 seconds *Industrial Records Video (UK): 52 seconds *Walt Disney Home Entertainment (9th logo) (German extended variant): 50+ seconds *THX (Sphere): 50 seconds *Cosmos Video (Argentina): 50 seconds *Buddha Pictures: 50 seconds *France 3 (France) (5th logo): 50 seconds *Pacific Theatres (5th Logo): 50 seconds *Video Classics Gold: 50 seconds *Tele Monte Carlo (Monaco) (2nd logo (French)/1st logo (Italian)): 49 seconds *France 3 (France) (3rd Logo): 47 seconds *THX (Eclipse) (Longer 45-Second variant): 47 seconds *THX (Tex): 47 seconds *Goodview Home Video (2nd logo): 46 seconds *HBO Feature Presentation (16th Bumper): 46 seconds *Photo Video (2nd logo): 46 seconds *Senthur Films: 45 seconds *Antenne 2 (France) (1st logo): 45 seconds *France 3 (France) (11th logo, concert variant): 45 seconds *Canal Once/Canal 11 (Argentina) (1st logo): 43 seconds *Compañia Colombiana De Video Y Cine: 43 seconds *Laser Paradise (Germany): 43 seconds *Raja Yogi Films (India): 43 seconds *Wolf Team (1st Logo, Yaksa disk version variant): 43 seconds *France 3 (France) (1st logo): 42 seconds *TF1 (France) (3rd logo, 4th logo): 42 seconds *THX (Sphere): 42 seconds *THX (Cimarron): 42 seconds *THX (Bounty): 42 seconds *THX (Amazing Life): 41 seconds *Manisha Films: 41 seconds *Goodview Home Video (1st logo): 41 seconds *Interplay (2nd Logo): 40 seconds *THX (Tex 3): 40 seconds *The ABM Group: 40 seconds *La Cinq (France) (4th logo): 40 seconds *Tomahawk (France): 40 seconds *Megavision (1st Logo): 40 seconds *Company of Kids (Netherlands): 39 seconds *PBV Video: 39 seconds *Mr. Video: 39 seconds *France 3 (France) (2nd logo): 38 seconds *RFO (1st logo): 38 seconds *Video Marc Dorcel (France): 38 seconds *Anand Movies: 37 seconds *Karussell Video (Germany): 37 seconds *Emegeeyaar Pictures Ltd (2nd Logo): 37 seconds *Safari Sinar Sakti Film (Indonesia): 37 seconds *VPRO (Netherlands) (2nd logo, Sunglasses variant): 37 seconds *Lea Productions (Philippines) (2nd Logo) 36 seconds *Rai (Italy) (1st logo) 36 seconds *SLS Productions: 36 seconds *Fax Video Design: 36 seconds *La Première chaine de l'ORTF (France) (2nd logo): 37 seconds *La Deuxième chaine de l'RTF/ORTF(France) (1st, 2nd and 3rd logo): 36 seconds *Saravan Films (2nd Logo): 36 seconds *Drug Store Television Productions: 35 seconds *Marvel Studios (3rd Logo): 35 seconds *Thế Hệ Trẻ: 35 seconds *Saravan Films (1st Logo): 35 seconds *Cobic Productions Limited (Nigeria): 34 seconds *E.V.V. Cinema: 34 seconds *La Cinq (France) (2nd logo): 34 seconds *Tigre Video: 34 seconds *3M Video (1st logo): 34 seconds *ArcLight Cinemas: 33 seconds *Video Media (Netherlands): 33 seconds *VPRO (Netherlands) (2nd logo, Singing Mouths variant): 32 seconds *View Askew Productions(1st logo): 31 seconds *THX (Science of Sensation): 31 seconds *THX (Eclipse) (Normal 30-Second variant): 31 seconds *Walt Disney Pictures (8th Logo): 30 seconds *DreamWorks Animation (2nd Logo): 30 seconds *DC Comics (5th Logo): 30 seconds *Into the Void FX: 30 seconds *Mariann Video: 30 seconds *VTM (1st logo): 30 seconds Category:CLG Wikia Miscellaneous Section Category:Longest Logos